Colour my world
by Polaris18
Summary: The world and its many wonders exist only for a boy who wishes them to be. Eyes isn’t selfish, he’s just curious! Kanone may be small, but he’s got all the answers of love, life, and everything in between. R&R!


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: This is a really cute idea that just popped into my head, and it was so cute I almost cried. Hopefully, I could write this and then cry at the very end.

Kousuke: I'm betting $30 that she breaks and cries after the second paragraph.

Polaris: Hey!

Rio: I'm in! I bet $12!

Kanone: ……

Polaris: I'm not that weak!

Kanone: ….I bet $50.

Polaris: (sigh) Let's just get on with the chapter, ok?

XXX

The day had begun brilliantly, with the birds chirping their little hearts out, and the sun spreading its warm rays over the springtime flowers. A gentle breeze caressed the mane of sun-kissed, silver strands of a certain individual who sat, accompanied by his closest friend in an open field, and deep azure pools gazed in wonder at the never-ending sky above him. "Kanone, why is the sky blue?" the curious ten-year-old questioned his mentor, figuring that the smarter and older Blade Child would provide him with an answer.

Golden orbs widened slightly at the sudden inquiry, then gazed up at the younger child. "Because you want it to be." he replied with a soft smile, hoping that the answer would satisfy him. The boy had been napping amongst the soft flowers and grass, and didn't wish to sound indifferent, but in such a state of euphoria, nothing else was of greater importance. A soft yawn drifted from the brunette's lips, and he turned his head away from his boyfriend, the soft grass bending gently and kissing his cheek.

Another question formed in the young pianists' mind, and was voiced soon after Kanone had given an answer to the first question. "Why are the trees green?"

"Because you want them to be."

"Why do the seasons change?" the youth once again questioned, oblivious to the fact that he could be irritating his friend.

"Because you want them to." Kanone replied, opening his eyes just after he had closed them. Never had he thought Eyes to ask such tedious questions, since the boy had been taciturn since he had known him. It was obvious that he wouldn't get a second nap anytime soon, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, and stared at the silver-haired youth, expecting another question to soon follow.

"Why do you stay beside me, no matter what?"

Kanone arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, while holding in a laugh. "Because you want me to." The question didn't require any sort of thought since it was painfully obvious as to why he chose to be around Eyes that the other Blade Children. Rutherford needed him far more than the others would, and if the day came when he didn't need him, then Eyes would tell him on his own. Kanone figured that since the boy never told him to leave, then he'd still be needed for some reason, whether it be out of safety or out of love, and hopefully he'd choose the latter.

The child pondered over the given response, turning it over in his head several times and finding no reason not to believe it, and yet finding that Kanone had a very complicated way of saying one thing and meaning something completely different. When it came to being evasive, he doubted anyone could be as skilled as his best friend, but even so, the younger boy could read him like a book. "Why do you love me?" he asked, azure orbs meeting olive green.

"Why?" Kanone parroted, and let a smile grace his lips as he took in the rare beauty of his companion. In truth, he had pondered many times over the same question, each time producing the same results as before. He had given himself a headache over it time and time again, so in the end, he gave up on the reasoning and focused on gut instinct and how always felt in his heart, all while giving the simplest answer possible. "Because I _want_ to." He whispered, letting a gentle wind carry his voice to his silver-haired boyfriend's ears. The brunette leaned forward slowly, tenderly brushing his lips against Rutherford's and reveling in the faint taste of wine and honeysuckle on that sweet mouth.

The younger boy leaned into the kiss, purring his approval and boldly slipping his tongue past Kanone's lips, finding that the brunette had his own unique flavor of vanilla and nutmeg.

Kanone pulled his friend close, licking every inch of that sweet orifice, and swallowing the soft moans and mewls of the azure-eyed youth. A pair of pale arms twined themselves around his neck, and that warm body was thrown atop his, making him fall backward into the grass. Reluctantly, Eyes broke the kiss and cast an angelic smile down to him, and an affectionate nuzzle was given to that pale column of neck in reply.

The sapphire-eyed angel never burdened Kanone with any more questions about life or love, because he had all he could ask for. Kanone had always been his life and his love, and as long as Kanone held his heart, nothing else could ever matter.

A/N: …See? I didn't cry! I _almost _did, but I didn't! Hm, now Eyes may be slightly OOC, but who cares?

Kousuke: I do.

Ryoko: Shut up. No one cares about your opinion!

Kousuke: (cries)

Rio: Even though Polaris didn't cry, do we still get money if Kousuke cries?

Polaris: No. (looks at readers) R&R plz!


End file.
